A special Valentine's day
by Mineola
Summary: Stefan and Damon both feel they have bought Elena the most romantic Valentine's day present ever. Let's see how she feels about that.


Valentine's day This story is different POVs

* * *

Stefan is wandering around the house thinking how things should go tomorrow, he is so excited to give Elena his gift. He knows that if she will accept it she will always be his. The ring was magical and she could never take it off unless she didn't love him anymore, he couldn't think of anything that would be more romantic, the ring would be welded on her finger forever, not soap, grease or even a ringcutter would be able to get it off. He stopped to stare happily out of the window.

* * *

Damon was kind of nervous, he was sitting in his room playing with the gift he bought for Elena, and he knew that if she would accept his gift, he might finally beat Stefan, because his gift was so much better than a freaky welded to your finger ring. How Stefan could think that was romantic he would never understand. His gift was far superior and much more romantic. He had collected his blood in a little heart shaped vial and mixed it with a deadly poison, so she could always have him close and when she decided to be with him forever she could drink his blood and die indirectly at his hands. It was the most romantic thing he had ever done he just knew she was going to love it.

Elena was still half sleeping, but even in her dream she was excited. Today was Valentine and she just knew both Stefan and Damon were going to give her something. When she was honest with herself, she loved that they both wanted her, it made her feel in control and powerful, and she loved them both. Off course she would never just leave Stefan for his brother, but if Damon had been like this all along she wasn't sure who she would have picked.

* * *

But this was not the day to think about this, she woke up and got dressed.  
Exactly when she was walking downstairs she heard a knock and there was Stefan, they went to sit on the patio and in his hand was a jewelry box. She squealed, she loved jewelry, and if it was from Stefan it was sure to be something gorgeous. She opened it and in it was a beautiful ring, she hugged and kissed him, it was beautiful, but just when she was going to put it on, Stefan grabbed her hand and told her he had to put it on. She cocked up one eyebrow, that was weird but okay. Then he went to tell her that is was a magical ring that would be stuck on her hand forever, or until she didn't love him anymore. Wait what.. did he just really say that, she thought. That was the creepiest thing she ever heard, and she told him. "You are not serious Stefan, are you? That is the creepiest thing I ever heard, including all the rambling of Hannibal Lector on his movies!"

* * *

Stefan's face fell, how could she not find this romantic, he was a love god he always knew the most romantic things. He was confused and dumbfounded.

* * *

Damon smirked, he knew she would hate Stefan's present, this would be the perfect time to surprise Elena with his gift. He jumped up the patio and saw she was startled for a second. He bent to her while he offered her his present and said: "Sorry, my little brother screwed up, I thought he might, so I got you something I'll know you'll love." She smiled and took his package, when she opened it she said it was the prettiest thing she had ever seen. And he was elated, she loved his present, he had known it, she off course immediately had seen what it was, and had chosen this way to inform her she was his. He went in to kiss her, but then heard her gasp.

Damon's necklace was beautiful, but what was that vial, and then when she took a closer look she gasped, she turned to Damon and asked if this was what she thought it was. "Sure" he said smiling"it's a vial of my blood mixed with poison. So you'll always have me close and when you decide to be with me, you can drink it and we'll be together forever." He started out so confident but the further he got the more annoyed and angry Elena's face got.

"Are you both crazy?" She yelled and she ran inside. What were those two thinking she thought, this is the suckiest Valentine ever, she had never had this creepy, morbid presents ever.

When she told jeremy about it, he just laughed, "that's what you get for dating vampires", he had said "they're morbid." And he was right, perhaps she should see what Matt was doing today, he always gave her chocolates and flowers and stuff, not freaky enslavement rings, or morbid blood necklaces. Yes Matt would be her Valentine this year, like every other year.


End file.
